


all cats are black at night

by Loverofchimkem



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat!Akira, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and here we are, catkira, i just wanted to write akira as a cat, im gonna be honest, im not sure whats going on here, or as i like to call him, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofchimkem/pseuds/Loverofchimkem
Summary: Ryuji was awoken by what sounded like something scratching at his window, and for neither the first nor the last time he cursed the fact that he was such a light sleeper.aka: the one where Akira get turned into a cat and goes to Ryuji for helpaaka: the one where I've written cat so much it no longer feels like a word





	all cats are black at night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I hope you enjoy reading this and have a nice day/night!

Ryuji was awoken by what sounded like something scratching at his window, and for neither the first nor the last time he cursed the fact that he was such a light sleeper.

As he blinked his eyes open the alarm clock beside his bed caught his attention, the glowing red numbers signalling that it was just a bit after two in the morning. He groaned at the fact that he’d been awakened so early, and on a school night no less.

Ever since becoming a phantom thief he’d gotten into the habit of trying to get a full eight hours of sleep every night, so he could be sure he was firing on all cylinders when Akira inevitably called the group back into the Metaverse. The idea of one of his friends getting hurt just because he was too tired to react quickly enough was one he didn’t want to entertain in the slightest.

He rolled onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head in the hope that it would muffle the yowling enough for him to get back to sleep.

It worked, for all of five minutes, until the cat redoubled its efforts, the yowling turning into something closer to outright screaming.

Trying to wait the animal out proved to be a fruitless effort as the minutes ticked by and yelling showed no signs of stopping. If anything, they just got louder.

He was a bit surprised that none of his neighbours had taken it upon themselves to try and shut the animal up, but at the same time figured that they all had the same idea to just wait for someone else to deal with it, instead of doing anything themselves.

Eventually getting fed up with the noise and wanting to go back to sleep sometime before sunrise, Ryuji pulled himself out of the bed and trudged over to his window, ready to give the stupid animal a piece of his mind and hopefully scare it off for a while, if not the rest of the night.

His plan was to match the cat scream for scream, maybe throw a shoe or two at it, but it was derailed a soon as he opened the window and a black blur rushed past him faster than he could react to even try and stop it

Ryuji sighed as he turned around to see what was quite possibly one of the fluffiest cats he’d ever laid eye on sitting on top of his bed, instead of under it or hiding in the closet like he’d been expecting.

It was also staring at Ryuji with bright yellow eyes that followed his every move with a laser focus.

Holding his hands up with the palms open to show that he meant no harm, he crept closer to the cat, being careful to move slowly so as not to startle the cat. It certainly didn't seem aggressive right now, but Ryuji knew that could change at a moment’s notice. If he could avoid it, Ryuji would really rather not spend the night getting emergency rabies shots.

“Alright buddy, I’m just gonna give you a little pet real quick ok? I promise I’m not gonna hurt you or anything, so don't like, freak out on me.” If all went well, Ryuji figured he could go from petting the cat to scruffing it so he could toss it back into the streets it came from. Although, judging by the way it was already leaning into his hand, it was probably some house cat that had gotten lost and was looking for a place to crash for the night.

When Ryuji finally made contact with the animal’s fur, he found even more evidence to support his house cat theory in the fact that no full-time stray could possibly have fur this soft. It felt like he was running his fingers through pure silk. Ryuji made an executive decision to put his plan on hold for a few minutes so that he could enjoy that feeling a bit longer.

The cat certainly didn't have any complaints about the continued petting; in fact, if the purring that had begun filling the room was anything to go by, it was very much enjoying the attention.

“Is everything you do loud?”

The cat seemed to glare at him before deciding that the question was actually a challenge, purring even louder.

Half asleep and surrounded by the calming white noise that was the cat’s purring, he managed to convince himself that letting the cat spend the night wouldn't hurt anything. After all, he could just toss it out in the morning when he left for school.

Having made up his mind, Ryuji laid down on his bed and got comfortable, something the black fuzzball readily took full advantage of as it curled up on his chest, still rumbling away while Ryuji continued stroking it, the soothing vibrations lulling him back to sleep.

The next time he woke up was from a beam of sunlight hitting his eyes. This time the clock read seven, which meant he needed to begin preparing for school if he didn't want to be late.

It wasn’t until he tried to sit up that he was reminded of his late-night visitor, still situated squarely on his solar plexus.

His failed attempt at getting up seemed to have been enough to wake the little guy, who was once again staring at Ryuji. He let out a single meow then jumped onto the floor. Ryuji watched it sit down by the door, before getting up himself and changing into his school uniform.

Pulling on his pants, Ryuji noticed that the cat was very pointedly not looking at him as he changed, which was weird; Ryuji had never encountered an animal with a sense of privacy before, excluding Morgana — but he was apparently a human, so Ryuji wasn't sure he counted.

He put that thought aside for the time being in favor of finishing his morning routine, pulling on the school blazer over his favorite shirt and running a comb through his hair a few times before heading out to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

Unsurprisingly, the cat darted out of the room once the door opened enough for him to slip through. Ryuji found him a few minutes later sitting in front of the fridge. As soon as he saw Ryuji enter the room he let out a single, demanding, meow, then stared intently at the appliance, clearly waiting for Ryuji to feed him.

“I'm sure whoever you belong to has plenty of food for you to chow down on, so why don’t you go back to them instead of mooching off me?” Ryuji said as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

The only response he got to that was another quick meow, the cat hopping up onto the counter beside the stove as Ryuji laid out the tools he needed to make an omelette.

For the most part, the cat stayed out of his way as he cooked, something Ryuji was glad for as the last thing he wanted was to be late for school because he’d spent all morning cleaning egg out of the cat’s fur.

It wasn't until the eggs were plated that the trouble started, in the form of the cat remembering that for as small as he was, he had one hell of a pair of lungs, and put that knowledge to use.

“Hey! Don’t start that again. Here, you can have a bite, you little brat,” using the fork to cut off a bit of egg which he then flicked onto the countertop. The cat wasn’t thrilled about the presentation if the glare he sent Ryuji’s way was any indication.

“Well look at who’s too high and mighty for counter food. Would you prefer I gave it to you on my finest silver instead?” Even as he said that, he was already reaching into the cupboards to pull out a paper plate for the little brat.

He cutting off a new section of egg and put it on the plate. The cat was more than happy to eat this piece, and refusing to let any perfectly good food go to waste, Ryuji ate the bit the fuzzball had thought himself too good for.

Finished with his breakfast, Ryuji glanced down at the stove clock. Noticing that he was running late, he quickly gathered his bag for school and rushed to the door, completely forgetting the cat he was supposed to kick out in his rush.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is a thing that I wrote, and lody once again edited, please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
